


Cosmic Love

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Crack, Do not repost, I once again forget the feeling of sleep, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, absolute trash sorry, being near your soulmate heals them, do not post on other sites, idc, idek, loki/thor/harry, request fic, there are probably many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Harry hears two heartbeats. He follows them.Being near your soulmate shares injuries so they can heal.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272098
Comments: 74
Kudos: 1902
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedTruth28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedTruth28/gifts).



> crack crack crack crack crack crack crack

It wasn’t until Harry became the Master of Death that he stared hearing the heartbeats. It hadn’t registered at first just what he was hearing - a constant thrum in his ears - overlapping and layering and then - slowing.   
The day the layers split.   
From an unidentifiable thrum to 2 distinct beats - one beating out a frantic tempo, the other slowing - slowing - fading.  
It had his own heart in his throat.   
He’d never heard of soulmates hearing each other’s heartbeats, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that that’s what he was hearing. That when he finally understood what was happening it was a message more than anything.   
Wrapping the cloak around himself, he closed his eyes, focusing in on the beats.   
He could follow them.  
He would follow them.   
He felt Death’s magic wrap around him, but when he opened his eyes, he was in darkness.  
“To follow them means pain.” the voice was smooth, soft even, and Harry blinked surprise. Despite having never heard the voice before, he recognized it.   
“Without pain, I won’t know they’re mine though, will I?” he countered, and the sigh was soft.   
“Have you not done enough, my master?”   
Harry winced at the title, shaking his head.   
“I can’t stand by while someone is hurt. Especially if it’s them.”   
He didn’t question that he clearly had 2 soulmates. After all, he was used to things being the exception with him.   
“And if it kills you?” at that, Harry gave a broad grin.   
“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”   
The fondness that swept through the darkness was as surprising as it was warming.   
“No, indeed.”   
The darkness disappeared so swiftly that Harry stumbled from it, steadied by an invisible hand as he blinked the darkness from his gaze.   
It took him only an instant to understand the nature of what was happening.   
He threw his hands up, temper already sparking along his skin, flickering from his fingertips into the air in a forceful roar of power.   
“Hands off.” He growled, planting his feet as others went flying. “They’re mine.”  
He could see one held beyond - knew without really knowing that the one wrapped in metal was his.   
Just as he knew the one who’d just had a hand wrapped around his throat was his as well.   
The creature - alien - holding his soulmate laughed, grip tightening, and Harry’s eyes narrowed. He pulled his wand with a flick of his wrist, and with his free hand blasted a hole in the side of the ship, sending one of the creatures that had been about to attack him flying into space.   
Then, he pointed his wand at the large purple one, and with a lazy motion, watched with satisfaction as he was forced to open his hand.   
A blast of power so strong flew at him then as the alien whipped around, snarling now, that it sent him skidding back. Harry just grit his teeth.   
He hadn’t become the Master of Death to be beaten by a few shiny rocks.   
“Your power is lost.” and with a snarl of his own, one of the stone pried itself loose of the gauntlet. It shot into his hand, and the jolt of power had him sucking in a breath as it flooded him with strength.   
“Your gauntlet is broken.” his grin was bloodthirsty as he watched the gauntlet shatter around the alien’s hand. The other stones flew to him as well. With a seeker’s reflex he caught them all, marvelling at them.   
Then he heard their whispers. Their pleas.  
His gaze turned poisonous on the purple alien.   
“Your life is forfeit.” He felt the power flood him and on instinct dropped to a knee, driving his wand into the floor.   
The blast of power that shot from him had light shooting outwards - and he could see the shadow of death grow from him. Watching it spread icy fingers along the floor towards the one who’d thought to control life itself.   
As the alien’s shouts reached him, he ignored them, turning his attention to the stones in his hand.  
“I release you.” he murmured, and with a heavy heart, watched the trapped souls slip free. A tear escaped him then but he dashed it away, rising to his feet.   
His gaze cut to the others on the ship.   
The dead - the living - the frightened.   
He walked to the one in metal first. Noted the tears. The pain. Taking a deep breath, he waived the metal away and held out a hand.   
The man, taller he realized, when he was not on his knees, grasped it. His pain flooded through Harry, nearly sending him to his knees. It was only the man’s grip that kept him steady.   
Then it drained, and he watched the marks fade from the man’s skin.   
Ignoring the surprise, Harry turned to the other - the dark haired one - who watched with disappointment.   
He realized they hadn’t known.   
He wondered why.   
He reached out and the dark haired man flinched back. Harry stepped forward anyways.   
“Please.” he couldn’t help but say, and watched the broken look flash through green eyes. Then his hand was clasped.   
He felt his airway constrict, the pressure as if the hand were around his own neck, and then that too drained away, even as the offensive bruises did.   
“I’m Harry.” he found himself introducing. Hand still clasped in an almost painfully tight grip. “Harry Potter. I’m from - um - Earth? I guess. And I’m the Master of Death.” he blushed, unsure why he felt so nervous now when moments ago he’d had a hand in the destruction of what was clearly a powerful foe. “Are you - uh - aliens?” he asked, looking back at the blonde. The blonde who was staring at him and the other man as if he’d been given the best gift.  
He supposed finding your soulmates did qualify, but he was feeling a bit out of sorts at just that moment.   
“I am Thor, and this is Loki. We are of Asgard.”   
Harry blinked.  
“Like - gods?”   
The booming laugh was as shocking as it was welcome.   
“You should not sound so surprise, Death’s master, as you hold more power than even we.”   
Harry turned his gaze back to the other man who still had hold of his hand.   
“How did you know?” he asked, voice almost a whisper. Harry felt his own heart thrum in his chest.   
“I could hear you. Your heartbeats. I heard one start to slow. Death - Death helped me.”   
That earned him a crooked brow.   
“Does he do that often?”  
“We’re friends.” Harry responded lamely, and that earned him the smallest quirk of lips.   
A heavy hand dropped on his shoulder and he started, glancing back at the blonde.   
“Well, Harry, friend of Death, we’re lucky you found us.”   
“I - we’re-” he tried to begin, feeling so unsure now, and it was Loki who responded with a roll of his eyes.  
“Come now, Thor. You’re teasing the poor boy.” he bristled at the words, shooting Loki a look.  
“I’m not a child.”   
“We’re over a thousand years old.”   
Harry’s mouth dropped open. Loki’s smile widened.   
“It matters not. You’re of Midgard, yes? Earth? It just so happens we were headed there ourselves. Perhaps you could help us with a pesky wizard.”   
Harry frowned though he didn’t disagree.   
“I suppose, but-”  
“Do not worry, Harry, you’re our soulmate. The rest we can discover with time. Now, you have saved the people of Asgard. Once we find safe haven, there will be plenty of time to decide what comes next.”  
Harry nodded, feeling almost numb. He shook the feeling off, setting his chin.   
“Alright then. Next, stop, Earth.”   
He grinned at the two gods - at his soulmates.   
“I bet I can get us there faster than this ship.”   
He watched the flare of challenge in both sets of eyes, and felt the worry in his stomach settle.   
This would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone who's been writing comments and leaving kudos on my works - thank you so much. I do read them. The internet's been so wonky lately I haven't been able to really get on the site. But I do appreciate them so much. 
> 
> Much love.


End file.
